Bellas New Life
by gleek12304
Summary: Set after new moon. Bella leaves to florida with her mom to get away from him. Soon she comes back home and finds something that can brake her heart for good. Adopted from LyssaL97
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been four months since I moved away from Forks. Seven months since I've seen him. I now lived with my mom and Phil in their permanent location in Florida. Charlie thought it was good for me to leave Forks because in his opinion there were too many reminders. So here I am at Florida High, the last day of my senior year.

"Bella!" I heard. I turned around and ran toward my best friend Angie. Angie is not the type of person I would usually hang out with. She was in the popular crowd, a cheerleader. We get a little carried away with our hugs. She was the only one who knew about them and she did her best to distract me from them. When they left I had a bit of a personality change. I was little miss center of attention. But today she was leaving for a biology trip at an unknown location and I won't see her in a day which is the longest we've ever been apart. Her bus leaves today and the second leaves tomorrow morning. Really it's more like a half day difference, but it will take a day to get to our unknown destination.

"Angie, I'm going to miss you so much." I said while not letting go of the hug. With her gone, the hurt from them would come back.

"Thanks for breaking my eardrum." She said. "And ditto to you too." We laughed and discussed this trip on the way to homeroom. Today was a half day so we got out at noon, so we only had four classes today. And luckily those four classes we had together. The next thing I knew, the principle was calling the departing students to get on the bus. I gave Angie one last hug before letting her run to her bus. Now I had to face the car ride home. Charlie sent my truck down here, so while I drove him, listening to Lady Gaga, and the memories of him fled through me. I finished packing my bag and fell asleep at six. The dream was the same as every night and it had screaming when I woke up, but it woke me up right on time. Today I was leaving for the biology trip. I didn't know where I was going, but really I didn't care. It felt like when I was leaving Phoenix just one year earlier. Phil packing the car with my things and my mom worrying when I got to the bus. The only difference was the bus. But this time I was bouncing with excitement. I had a good feeling about this. I hugged Phil and my mom and went over to join my friends. Josh, Meghan, Lauren and Jesse all hugged me when I met up with them.

"Bella can you believe were leaving today?" Josh asked.

"Nope. It felt like we just got the permission slip." We all nodded in agreement and the two boys started planning what we were going to do on the bus.

"Everyone on the bus!" Mr. Johnson yelled. We all sat next to each other and I had my own seat. Half through 99 bottles, I fell asleep.

During the part where I usually wake up with him leaving, I realized I woke up for a different reason. A huge bump.

"What the hell." I screamed. That made the whole bus laugh and I blushed at the comment.

"Bells were ten minutes away from the school were going too. I hear the biology rooms have really cool stuff in them." Jesse said. Looking out the window I felt the strange feeling of déjà vu. And then I figured it out, the familiar trees, all the green, the rain and the clouds gave it away.

"No, no, no!" I screamed. The whole bus turned to look at me. Woody, Ren and Jesse looked like they had missed something completely. "Mr. Johnson, where are we?" I asked, hoping my suspicion would be wrong. Please not Forks, anything but Forks.

"Read the sign, Forks!" He said. The entire bus shrieked in excitement but I felt like I was dying. Forks High School was getting out next week. Shoot. Josh saw the look on my face and moved into my seat.

"What the matter Bella? Afraid you're gonna fall?" He asked.

"Maybe." We entered the school parking lot and I kept seeing the one moment that brought me and him together. Tyler's van almost crushing me. School here started in ten minutes and I knew all my friends here get here thirty minutes before. "Crap."

We unloaded the bus and received a sheet of paper. After quickly skimming over it I saw two words. Introduce yourself. Luckily all my friends got the same paper.

"Bella!" I quickly turned to see Angie sprinting towards me. After rejoining the group we tried to find the right group of students to introduce ourselves too. I pointed to my group of friends here and started walking toward them. They noticed me first.

"BELLA!" Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Lauren screamed. The next thing I knew was I was the middle of the group hug. When they decided to release me I introduced them to my new friends and everyone seemed to get along.

"So Bella, the biology brainie act." Mike said. I laughed at his comment. "Looks like Cullen has some competition." Jess smacked his arm before he realized what he said.

"Bella, I'm sorry but they came back when you were gone." Angela said.

"Its okay. I'm fine." Then there was awkward silence. Angie broke the silence by laughing. I turned to stare at her but she started laughing more. Eventually no one could control there laughing. Then I noticed Mikes face turn into a stare. I turned around and saw him.


	2. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


End file.
